Dreadful Past, New Begaining
by sonic108
Summary: Sonics past is starting to catch up with him. will his friends find out out it or well it stay a secret? sorry i suck at summarys. anyway please R&R also this is my first story so be nice! -discountuied ... maybe-
1. Chapter 1

Dreadful Past, New Beginning

Chapter 1

(First of all I do not own anything but the story! Second this is my first story so please be nice! Also, please R&R if you have any ideas then tell me please. That is all, please in joy!)

It was a normal day for Sonic, he had just beaten Eggman for the millionth time. He and his friends finally had time to relax and have fun for a while before Eggman can attack again. Sonic on the other hand was getting questioned by Amy because he had almost died a week before, so she wanted to know as much as possible about him now that she almost lost him.

"Amy please stop asking me questions! It's not like you really need to know anymore about me!", said Sonic pleading hopeful that maybe she will leave him alone.

"No! Now then when did you first fall in love with me? Oh wait, never mind I know you loved me ever since you met me!"

"Wow she's been asking Sonic a lot of questions lately", Tails said.

"Well metal did almost killed him, I guess it would make sense that she would be asking him a lot of questions, right", Knuckles asked.

"Yeah I guess but it is odd though", Tails was watching everything from a far distentions trying not to get involved because he didn't what to be wacked in the head by Amy. But, he could still hear them and see them and Knuckles staying right at his side watching as well trying to get some dirt on Sonic so he can blackmail him if he wanted to.

"So when do you think Amy will give up"

"To be honest I have no clue, it could be a month for all we know"

"Well looks like the genius finally failed to figure something out for once"

"Hey, not funny Knuckles"

"It was to me"

Suddenly they heard a loud yell coming from Sonic, Knuckles and Tails looked around to see what happened right then a blue blur was going at the door at top speed.

"What just happened", Yelled Tails and Knuckles at the same time.

"All I did was ask him about his mom then he yelled at me" said Amy crying her eyes out over being yelled at by her so called boyfriend Sonic.

Tails and Knuckles looked shocked that Sonic would yell at one of his friends just because they asked about his mother.

"Come to think about it, we never really did ask Sonic about his mom more or less his past" Tails said still shocked.

"Well looks like I finally got some dirt on Sonic for once", Knuckles said calmly but he was just as shocked as Tails.

Amy on the other hand was still crying like crazy on the floor.

"We better leave Sonic alone for a while" ,Tails said.

XcxcxcxcxxcxcxcxcxcX

"Why did she have to ask me that, of all questions to ask why that one", Sonic thought sadly.

Sonic never wanted anyone to know about his family or his past for that matter! He always wanted to forget his past even though he knew that the time would come when someone would ask him about it. He was seening memories of both his mothers. ( remember before he knew about his real mom Queen Alena he had a other mom.)

(Flashback)

"Sonic run", his foster mother told him as the swat-bots where coming.

"But I don't want to leave you", Sonic said look at his mother and father.

"Sonic please do it for us, we promise we'll come back for you just go now" ,said his dad while his mother was crying.

Sonic knew he had to leave his family behind, so he ran as fast as he could go to the forest. He turned back to see his family one last time but he was horrified at what he saw. His home was in flames and he saw the shadows of this parents being burned inside of his house. But he also saw Eggman watching his life being burned to the ground smiling as if he enjoyed watching this. With that he ran away as fast as he could go hoping that this was just a nightmare that he could wake up from.

(End flashback)

Sonic saw more and more of these dreadful memories from his past. "Why did she have to ask the ONE question that I never wanted to hear", Sonic thought making him feel mad and sad at the same time.

"I might as well go home after all it's freezing out here and I can have my memorizes haunt me in my warm house" He said out loud as he made his way to his house.

XcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcX

Sonic was now entering his house still have flashbacks. He walked over to his bed and layed down . After about ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Somewhat greatful that someone pulled his out of his flashbacks and somewhat saced knowing that it well be one of his friends. When he opened the door he saw his best friend Tails.

"Hey Tails", said Sonic sounding depressed.

"Hey Sonic, mind if I come in", asked Tails nervously. Tails leaves with Sonic but with him as depressed as he is, Tails thought it would be a good idea to knock first before coming in just in case Sonic wanted to be left alone.

"Of course you can come in this is our house", Sonic said still in a depressed matter.

Tails went inside and sat on Sonic's bed, Sonic joined him.

"So let me guess, you also want to know about my past"

"No, but I did want to ask you why you yelled at Amy like that. You never yelled at people unless it was Eggman"

"I didn't mean to! It's just that I never wanted to be reminded about it, and then she asked me the one thing I didn't want anyone to know", Sonic said with a guilty look on his face.

"I get what you mean. By the way you reacted I knew that you must have had a hard life before you met me and everyone. But if you ever want to tell me about it then let me know when your ready to talk, after all we are best friends", Tails said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Ok I trust you pal, and thanks for helping me", Sonic said with a small smile on his face.

"Glad I could help. But I'm going to bed it's been a long day! See ya in the morning Sonic" Tails yelled when also going down the hall to his bedroom.

Sonic just waved his hand and waited for Tails to go to sleep before going any where. After about ten minutes Sonic took off and left Tails to his sleep. HE ran right to the place where his mother Queen Alena had been buried. But he didn't know he was being followed by Rouge who had been sent by Amy to find out anything about his past.

XcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcX

Sonic had just reached the place where his his mother had been buried.

"Why did you have to go" Sonic said sadly. Rouge was in a tree watching Sonic closely.

(Flashback)

He, Sonia and Manic had finally reunited with there mother after a long time of searching and many battles have passed. Sonic and his siblings where so happy to see her, it almost felt like a dream. But they knew that now was not the time to talk about how much they missed her, for now they had to beat Eggman.

"So what's the plan mother", Asked Sonia.

"We will go into Eggman's base , beat him and bomb his headquarters to make sure he's taken out, and even if we don't kill him, his base well at lest be destroyed"

"Cool with me" ,Manic said happily.

Sonic on ther other hand had a very bad feeling about this, and turns out that feeling was right. When they reached Eggman they had a big problem on there hands for there was Metal-Sonic right at Eggmans side. Metal then went after there mother first, Sonic couldn't stop Metal in time and he could only watch as there mother died right in front of them.

"Mother", they all yelled at the same time.

With that Sonic then enraged by this went for Metal, Sonia and Manic went for Eggman. Sonic attacked Metal with everything he had while Sonia and manic where both passed out from lack of energy and where in bad shape but nothing life threatening. When Sonic finnaly beat Metal, Eggman was already about died thanks to Sonia and Manic.

"Looks Like we win Eggman", Sonic yelled. With that Sonic bombed the headquarters and got Manic, Sonia and even there now died mother out of the building before it exploded . He went to the hideout and treated all of his siblings injuries. He also went over and buried his mother with care. He left a note to his siblings where there mother was buried and left knowing that Eggman was still alive and knew where he was going for right before the base exploded he saw Eggman fly away in a emergency escape pod that they didn't even know about. He followed him not have any second thoughts.

(End Flashback)

Sonic was crying, soon after he had no more tears left he ran back to his house. Rouge had never seen Sonic so upset. She was surprised at this. She went over to see what could have made him so upset. When she looked at the name she was shocked.

" Queen Alena", Rouge yelled. She wondered why Sonic would be so upset over her. Soon she heard a noise coming towards her, thinking it was sonic she hid in a tree. But, it was instead a green male hedgehog with a pink female hedgehog besides him. Rouge watched knowing if she try to get out of there she would be discovered. The two hedgehogs walked over to there mothers memorial.

"Hey mother", the green one said softly.

Rouge was shocked once again.

"I wish we could see you again", the pink on said with tears in her eyes looking ready to cry at any give in moment.

"I bet Sonic misses you to mom after all he did for you and us, I mean he did make you this resting place after all" the green one said with a somewhat happy tone in his voice but it was also sad.

This surprised Rouge even more then before. Now she was even more intreaged by this thinking this could help her figure out Sonic's past.

"Please Manic I don't think Sonic even remembers us anymore", the pink one said with sadness and anger in her tone.

"Of course he remembers us after all we are his sibs Sonia!", Said Manic with the same type of tone the Sonia used.

Now this was a complete shock to Rouge, she thought Sonic was a only child! This is just what I'v been looking for.

"But why did he leave us then! Why did he only leave a note saying where mother was and not him"

"I don't know Sonia. But we well find him someday I promise"

"Mind if I cut in", just then Rouge had jumped down from the tree she was hiding in.

"Who are you", they both yelled at the same time.

"I'm Rouge The Bat one of Sonic's friends"

"Sonic" they both said it again at the same time.

"That's right, I followed him here to learn more about his past. But boy I never expected this"

"Then where is he" asked Manic.

" Station Square of course"

"Wow that quite a ways a way, oh well thanks for the help Rouge!" Manic said.

"Manic wait it could be a trap"

"If this trap gets us closer to our bro there's no way I'm stopping" Manic said while looking backwards.

"Manic you don't even know where you going! Look out behind you" Sonia yelled.

"look out for wha- just then Manic had hit a tree. He got up and stated to rub his looking back at his sister.

"Tree" ,Sonia answered trying to contain he lafter.

"Not funny"

XcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcX

Sonic I had just got home a few minutes ago. It was already eight o'clock in the morning. He had just fallen asleep tell Tails went to get him up.

"Sonic time to wake up" Tails yelled.

Sonic didn't move a muscle.

"I guess it's one of THOSE days" with that Tails walked away. Sonic reveled that he left so now he could get some well deserved rest.

Ten minutes has past since Tails left and Sonic was in deep sleep.

" SONIC WAKE UP" Tails yelled though a blow horn. (sorry I don't know what there called! :)

" AHHH!" Sonic now fully awake thanks to Tails. Sonic gave a death glare that could melt metal.

"Sorry Sonic but you asked for it"

"But why a blow horn" Sonic said.

"Because I haven't used it in such a long time, but that's besides the point why are so tired. And don't give me any lies Sonic" Tails said.

Sonic had to make up something fast, he hated lieing to his friends but it was the only thing he could do right now. " I had nightmares"

"Oh I'm sorry Sonic"

"It's fine just don't tell anyone k"

"Don't worry Sonic I won't tell anyone"

"If only I didn't have to lie to you Tails" Sonic thought.

"Well come on I made briefest"

"Thanks Tails"

XcxcxcxcxcxcxccX

Hey Sonia look up ahead" Manic said happily. They had just gotten to Station Square.

"I sure hope this isn't a trap Manic" Sonia said while trying to get twigs out of her hair.

"Don't worry sis, if Sonic is here I bet he well be so surprised to see us"

"Yeah I bet so to, but when I find him he's going to be I so much trouble" Sonia said.

(End Chapter!)

Well people I hope you like it! And I know I spelled a few things wrong but I just did CSAP. ;P anyway please tell me what you think of it and I might have the next chapter up in a few days. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Ok when I say I'm going to put up a new chapter in a few days I mean it! Even if I have to do CSAPS!

Ok now then, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY! That is all)

"Wow, this city is huge" said Manic. Manic and Sonia had just arrived at Station Square.

"Maybe while we're here I can get some new clothes" Sonia said while looking at a skirt.

"We don't have time for that remember, we came here to look for Sonic"

"I guess your right Manic, but once we find him I will give him a piece of my mind that's for sure"

"Ok, but you won't kill him right"

"I'll think about it"

XcxccxccxcxxcxxcxxcxxcX

"Man this tastes good" Sonic said with his mouth full.

"Sonic could you please talk with out food in your mouth" Tails said with a grin on his face happy that Sonic wasn't depressed anymore. "So what do you want to do today"

"I don't have any ideas coming to mind"

"Oh, well we could go to that new tool shop if you want to" Tails felt guilty knowing Sonic wouldn't really enjoy it as much as he will.

"Sure sounds better then doing nothing all day"

"Well I guess we'll go after I do the dishes" just then all the dishes where in the dishwasher in about two seconds.

"K, now that that's done lets go Tails" said Sonic heading for the door.

" Wait for me Sonic" Tails called as Sonic stared going to town.

XcxcxcxcxcxxcxcxccxcxcxcX

"Hey sis look over here" Manic called as he walked into a tool shop.

"Manic I thought you said we were looking for Sonic not shopping" Sonia said while she made her way to Manic.

"Oh yeah I forgot"

" This is going to be a long day"

Just then Sonic entered the shop with Tails right at his side panting.

"You could have slowed down a bit" Tails said panting.

" Well what would be the fun in that" Sonic asked while walking though the store.

" I should have used the x-tornado"

Sonic chuckled for a little bit tell he saw Sonia and Manic right in front of him. His brother and sister were staring at him as well.

"S-sonic" both Manic and Sonia stuttered .

Sonic just stood there frozen. He knew this wasn't going to end well and with Tails here it's going to be even worse.

"Hey Sonic look what I found" Tails said. Luckily for Sonic he was in the other part of the store and he suddenly unfroze.

"Um bye" Sonic said while running to Tails.

"Tails we have to go" Sonic said as he reached Tails.

"Why" Tails asked.

Sonic had to think up something knowing that his siblings would be here any second now. "I know a better place, way better now lets go" with that Sonic grabbed Tails and ran out of there.

"What was that about" thought Tails as Sonic finally stopped.

"Where are we"

"The place I told you about" Sonic knew about this place for quite a while after all it was his uncles chucks place. Right after he learned about his siblings his uncle was robotized, and his siblings foster parents had the same thing happen to them. As much as it hurt Sonic to see this place again it was the only place he could think of at the last second. He went over and opened the door.

"Wow, this is amazing Sonic" Tails yelled while looking at some old blueprints. "How come you never told me about this place"

Now Sonic was in real trouble, he couldn't just tell Tails it was his uncles house. " I uh found it while I was running" Sonic knew Tails would question why he hadn't told him about it sooner but he had something made up that was pretty believable.

"I forgot about it" Sonic said.

Tails fell over. But knowing Sonic as well as he did, it wasn't impossible for him to forget this place.

"Oh well, I guess that explains it"

Sonic thankful that he bought it. But now he had to get Tails out of here before he could do anymore searching.

"Hey Tails why don't we comeback later after all it is lunch time"

"But we just ate a hour ago" Tails yelled.

"Well I kinda got hungry from all the running" Sonic lied he wasn't the lest bit hungry but if it kept Tails away from here then he would have to deal with it.

"Fine lets go back and have some lunch" ,Tails sighed then he and Sonic where off again.

XcxcxcxcxcxxcxcxcxxcX

"Why did he ran away from us", Manic asked mostly to himself.

"I don't know Manic" .Sonia said sadly.

"We can't just stand here lets find him" ,Manic said.

"But where Manic! It's not like we'll just run into him again"

"Sonia whats the time"

Sonia just stood there confused for a minute then she knew what he was talking about. "It's twelve o'clock"

"You thinking what I'm thinking sis"

"I bet I do. Let me guess, a chile dog stand"

"Bingo"

XcxcxccxcxccxccxxcxcX

Sonic and Tails where at a chile dog stand right in the middle of Station Square. Sonic knew that being back in town was a big problem, after all he knew that now Sonia and Manic knew he was here they wouldn't stop searching tell they found him. "Speaking of witch how did they know where I was in the first place" Sonic thought. Just then he heard someone call his name. He knew it was his siblings looking for him.

"Man don't those guys ever give me a break! I swear sometimes there just like Eggman" ,Sonic thought.

"Hey Sonic did you hear something" ,Tails asked.

"No, why"

"Weird I thought I just heard someone call your name"

"Great now how am I going to get out of this one" Sonic thought.

"Hey Tails how bout we go some where that's less crowed"

"Um ok"

They left and thankfully Manic and Sonia wouldn't be following them.

XcxcxccxccxcxcxxccxcxxccX

They where now on the other side of town or to be pacific their house.

"Sonic why are we running all over the place" Tails asked.

"Um … to make it more exciting"

"Sonic look you don't have to lie anymore" Tails said. Making Sonic shocked. " Just tell me why we have been running, please Sonic"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Sonic went to see who was at the door trying to get away from Tails. But now he had a even worse problem on his hands then just telling Tails.

"Sonic" both his siblings yelled in surprise and in happiness. He closed the door and locked it. He even started to barricade the door trying to make sure they didn't get in.

"Sonic who's at the door" Tails asked before going to the door to see Sonic making a barricade. Tails was just watching him, he was completely frozen. Just then the door and the barricade where gone and a green hedgehog holding some sort of beam gun blowing the top of it making to smoke from it move to the side and disappear.

"Good to see you to bro" Manic said with a smile on his face.

"What" Tails yelled in surprise.

"Yeah hey brother, where have you been all these years" Sonia said in a dangerously calm voice.

Sonic just stood there frozen stiff, he couldn't run away this time and he knew it. "But now Tails knows I have a brother and a sister, what else could possibly go wrong" thought Sonic.

"Come on Sonic say something, after all we didn't just come all the way here just to go on a wild goose chase with ya" Manic said.

"Hey Manic look at his eyes" Sonia said in shock.

Manic turned and looked at Sonic's eyes, instead of being brown like before they were green. "Sonic what happened to your eyes" Manic asked in shock.

Sonic hoped they wouldn't notice, he thought that maybe he could at lest keep that a secret. "I-uh … I can't say" Sonic said trying to stay calm but now he could move again he saw Tails looking at him. "Why don't we go into the living room then I'll explain" Sonic said in a depressed voice knowing that he couldn't hide it any longer. "But at lest Tails is the only one here" Sonic thought.

(End Chapter)

Ok then first thank you people who are reading my story and second I just wanted to say that I did this in just a hour or two so yay! Plus on top of that I had more csap testing and it was on writing thank goodness! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I might have one more chapter up in a day or so. (Also after this story I'm going to put up a other story it's one of my better stores but it's going to be a one shot unless you guys like it) ok that's all I have to say so see ya! ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

(please R&R also I want to thank the people who have been reading my story. That is all)

Sonic was heading toward the living room his siblings flowing and he was dragging Tails since he was still frozen. Sonic hated the idea about telling him and he could have just left him there to stare at the now raked doorway but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was now at the living room siting on the couch and his brother and sister were just staring at him. _Why do they keep staring at me, it's not like I changed that much since they last saw me._

"You have a nice house house Sonic," Manic said try to stop looking at Sonic's eyes. _How the heck could he get green eyes? It's just not right, but I wounder if this is why he ran away?_

"Thanks, now then I don't think Tails knows who you are so lets get to the point, Tails this my sister Sonia and my Brother Manic"

"Um hi" Tails said trying not to be rude.

"Now then, you want to now about my eyes right"

They both nodded.

"Alright I'll tell ya but you better keep it a secret.

Tails, Manic and Sonia all nodded knowing that this should be good.

XcxccxcxccxxcxcxcxxcxcxccX

"Hey Amy you there" Rouge asked while knocking on the door. The door swung open scaring Rouge and Amy looking at her.

"Did you get anything" Amy asked.

"Girl I got more then just info I got Sonic's siblings here as well" Rouge answered.

"Siblings? Like brother and sister? Well witch one is it"

"He has both a brother and a sister apparently"

"Really! Since when did Sonic have siblings, how come he never talked about them, how come he never told me"Amy yelled.

"Yeah not only that but I found out who there mother was"

"Who, tell me Rouge"

"Look for yourself" Rouge said handing a picture of Sonic and his siblings with there mother.

"Wow she's pretty, hey wait a second that's Queen Alena" Amy shouted.

"I know I was just as surprised as you are when I found out"

"Where did you get the picture Rouge"

"Well I asked his brother if they had any pictures with them and Sonic in it and he gave me that, he said that I should have since I told them where Sonic is"

"Wait you mean there here in the city"

"More like at Sonic's house"

"I'm going over to met these guys, bye and thanks Rouge" with that Amy left for Sonic's house.

XcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcX

"Ok Sonia Manic you know the time when we went to beat Eggman right" Sonic asked.

"Of course we remember after all that's the day or mother died and left" Manic said.

"Well after I got you guys to safety and mother buried I went back to Eggman's place and lets just say it wasn't the best day I ever had"

(Flashback)

"Man if only I'd known about that escape pod I would have destroyed it when I had the chance" Sonic said looking though the miss that once was Eggman's base, looking for any clues to where Eggman went. When he looked over to where the robotizer once was he saw seven emeralds on the ground. He went to them feeling like they were calling his name.

"Since when were emeralds different colors" Sonic said while reaching for them. Suddenly when he touched one he felt a sting go though his body but he picked it up anyway.

"Wow, I never knew old Egg-head had these"

Soon Sonic gathered all the emeralds together but he felt a sting when ever he picked up one. Soon he had all seven emeralds in spot but he started to feel a little lightheaded, not noticing that the emeralds were glowing and started to circle around him. Thinking it was just his imagination he let them go around him but he kept feeling stings all around his body.

"Boy who would have thought a elision could be so realistic". Sonic soon started to feel pain going though his body. "What's happening to me".

Soon he was in complete pain his body hurting his heart beating faster every passing second and he just wanted the pain to end. The emeralds where still circling him making Sonic dizzy. Soon he couldn't hold back a scream of pain he felt like he was dieing, he just wanted it stop. He couldn't move he had to stay there and feel the pain sweeping though his body with out showing any mercy.

Soon Sonic couldn't take the pain anymore and passed out.

"What happened" Sonic asked to no one as he started to wake up then suddenly remembering what had happened to him. As soon as he got up he felt pain go down his back but he didn't care he went on to find anything to help him find Eggman.

Soon he came across a note saying where Eggman was. There was a broken piece of glass there and Sonic wanted to see how badly he was hurt but when he looked there was not cuts or anything.

"Now that's just weird". Sonic went to take a closer look he found that he had emerald green eyes instead of brown. _What the? How did I get green eyes, wait those emeralds, could they have something to do with it? O well I can't stay around and find out I need to go after Eggman before he can do any more damage to the world._

With that Sonic ran off to look for Eggman.

(End Flashback)

"So now you know the story, happy now" Sonic asked them. The group was completely speechless, all they could do was stare at him. Amy who had kept herself well hidden listened to the whole thing, she was completely shocked.

_So it was true what Rouge said he dose have a brother and a sister. But I never knew how much pain he had to go though and that was only a little bit of his past what else could he be hiding from us? I even wounder how he could act so happy when we around him. Why did he hide this from us? We could have helped him out. But I wounder what other things he had to go though._

(End chapter)

Ok I know it's short but at lest I put up a new chapter ;P. Plus also I got my new story up so yay! But it might be a one shot since i'm working on this one so i'll let you guys look at it and see if I should keep going with that story as well. But anyway please R&R. See ya next chapter people!


	4. Chapter 4

Dreadful Past, New Beginning

Chapter 4

"Wait a second Eggmans still alive" Sonia asked looking at Sonic.

"Yes he is, I have been fighting him ever since I left"

"I thought we killed him a long time ago, well at lest now we can help you beat him bro" Manic said with a smile.

"Wait, what? But um it's not really necessary really you guys can just go home now and leave to me and the group" Sonic said nervelessly, try to make them leave.

"A group? You made your own group while you were away! Did you forget about us, we made our own group together and you throw it away like it was nothing to make a other group" Sonia yelled.

"I'm sorry Sonia, I didn't enteand to make one it just happened"

"How could it just happen"

_"Looks like I'll have to cut in" _Manic thought. "Guys! Lets just talk about something that doesn't lead into a argument"

Both sibling stoped and looked at Manic. Sonic looked sad because of what Sonia had brought up but glad Manic jumped in.

Sonia Looked as if she wanted to kill him.

"So whats new with Egg-head" Manic asked.

"Remember Metal" Sonic asked.

"Well of course we remember Metal after all you guys became friends right after you beat him. Who can't forget that" Sonia said while rolling her eyes.

"Wait a second since when were you Metal "friends" Tails asked.

Everyone turned to Tails almost forgetting he was there.

_Oh no, darn it this means one "more" thing Tails learns about my past! How can this get any worse then it already is! _Sonic thought.

_Metal and Sonic friends! That's nuts how could they be friends? After all the times Metal tried to kill my Sonic he was once friends with that thing? _Amy thought.

"Oh great a other thing to tell you about my past. I'll tell you but only cues your my friend Tails"

(Flashback)

"Metal grab my hand" Sonic yelled reaching for Metal who was falling into a volcano. (Yes I know it's from the sonic movie but I just wanted to add it to the story!)

" I can't, you go now I'll be fine just go" Metal said to Sonic using telepathy.

"No Metal just grab my hand" Sonic shouted at him. There would be tears in his eyes if they weren't in a volcano. Metal finally listen's to Sonic and grabed Sonic's hand. Sonic pulls him out and helps him up.

"Sonic what are you doing" Sonia Shouted as she saw Sonic take metal out of the volcano.

"Sonic push him in the volcano now while you still have a chance" Manic yelled. ( Yep I'm over using the word volcano ;P)

"Metal you alright" Sonic asked as he walked Metal down the volcano.

"Thank you Sonic" Metal said using telepathy. (In the movie Metal can't talk so when Metal talks you know he's using telepathy)

"No problem Metal after all we are buds right"

"Yes we are"

"Good now lets get outta here" Sonic said while putting Metal on his back and running down the volcano. "Lets go guys! We need to get outta here now"

Sonia and Manic nodded and got in there van and started heading home.

Five hours later they were home and Manic fixed up Metal making him look brand new again. Metal helped Sonic and his siblings tell Eggman destroyed him. Sonic was heart broken but fought in Metals honer. Soon Metal came back but they weren't friends anymore and Sonic has fought Metal several times including the week before Sonia and Manic came.

(End Flashback)

"Wow Sonic I never knew about that" Tails said with a sad look on his face thinking how Sonic could go though all these things and still attacked so happy around him. Amy had thought the same thing.

"Yeah, thanks to Eggman's handy work he made Metal fight me. I still hate Eggman for that, but I'll get the old metal back one day I hope" Sonic said with a sad smile on his face thinking of all the good times he had with Metal.

"Yeah Metal was a nice guy, he helped out all the time when he was on our side" Manic said.

"Yeah unless it was dishes, thanks to Sonic and his fear of water he made Metal afraid of it as well. It was funny when you both would run away when you ever guys saw water" Sonia said chuckling about it but she was sad that Metal turned evil because of Eggman.

_So that's what happened? I never even thought Metal could be so nice and by the way he sounds he was also funny. But still it's so sad, plus from what Rouge said he also lost his mother! What other stuff could he be hiding from us all this time! I'm surprised Sonic hadn't killed me about asking about his mother now that I come to think about! My poor Sonic! _Amy thought.

(End chapter)

Ok I know some of the stuff was from the movie but I couldn't help it I thought it would be a good thing to add that to his past. Sure Metal might have lived for a little bit longer then in the movie but I still made him die. I am so evil! ;P anyway I hoped you liked it and if you guys have any ideas what the next part of his past I should do next tell me and I would be glad to put it up. Also i'm working on my other story so thats why I didn't update as fast! Anyway I hoped you liked it. Also if you want to read my new story it's called (Sonic SD) it most about Sonic and Dark Sonic working together for once! I made it because the idea was stuck in my head. ( Also if you think about it S. stands for Sonic and D stands for Dark lol) Anyway See ya guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Dreadful Past, New Beginning

Chapter 5

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANYONE!)

"So Metal and you use to be friends, and the emeralds made you be able to use chaos" Tails asked as if trying to catch up with what they were saying.

"Yes Tails" was all Sonic said while he looked at the floor like there was something there.

"But, um" Tails started but cut himself off. _I can't ask that! I mean come on, Sonic's mother is gone what eals is there to know about his family!_

"I know what you were going to ask Tails, but I have to say that I would like to talk about it after all I never told anyone before, not even Manic and Sonia" Sonic said as he had tears in eyes.

All of them looked at him. They could tell that Sonic had been hiding all these things for a long time. He was now, finally after all this time be able to release this pain that he's been bottled up in him, but he had to bring the pain back in for having to remember all those things that made the pain in the first place.

"What do you mean bro, you always told us everything, and what was Tails going to ask" Manic said trying to stay calm for he was also sad that Sonic had to go though all these things but he didn't tell anyone about the pain he felt. _I thought Sonic told us about everything! I never knew he was holding stuff back, we could have helped him though it. Wait a second, Sonic never did tell us about his past before he met us either! Dose that mean he had more to hide from us?_

_My poor Sonic how much pain has he had to go though? Its so sad, why didn't you tell me Sonic I could have helped you! I could have hugged him, maybe even kiss him! _Amy thought.

XcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxxcxcxcX

"Light do we have to go see what happened, I hate the idea that even having to go near fakers house" Shadow said trying to get his brother to stop. (Light is in my other story but he is from a other fanfiction I read a while ago called Dark Sonic) 

"Yes we have to Shadow after all Sonic might be in trouble" Light said getting annoyed how come his brother is being so hesitant to go to Sonic's house. Even though Shadow hates Sonic, Light and Sonic were really close friends.

"Ok we're here Shadow... wow look at that" Light said while looking at giant whole in the wall where Sonic's door use to be. _Boy I bet Eggman must have blown up the door, either that or Amy tried to get in._

"Doesn't look like there's anything going on so lets get going" Shadow said. He was about to leave before Light grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the house.

"Oh no you don't Shadow, we're going in there even if it is Sonic's house" Light said as they made there way inside the house to see Amy, She noticed them coming.

"Hey A-" was all Light got to say before Amy put her hand over his mouth, giving him the Be-quite-and-listen-look. With this both of them became quite, lucky none of the people in the other room seam to notice the noise.

" He was going to ask me about my other family" Sonic said. He knew Tails didn't know that he and his siblings were separated around the time they were born but he still wanted to know about there other family besides there mother.

"You mean before we met up" Manic asked.

"Wait what do you mean met up" Tails asked. After telling him about how they got separated and told them about what happened to his other mother (Chapter one) Sonic began to tell them about his uncle.

(Flashback)

"Hey Sonic time to get to Knothole after all we don't want to be late" his Uncle told him. After Sonic lost his parents his uncle took him in, his uncle was already helping Knothole but he made Sonic join as well.

"Ok I'm coming" Sonic said though his bedroom door. After about five second later Sonic came out and he and his Uncle went to Knothole.

"Hey Sonic glad to see you again, you to Chuck" Sally Acorn greeted them.

"Hey Sal" Sonic replied. His uncle just gave a simple hello back.

"So what is today Sally" Chuck asked.

"We are going to invade Eggman headquarters and we need all the help we can get" Sally said.

"Isn't it a little to soon after all we haven't heard of this tell now. Are you even prepared for such a attack" Chuck asked.

"Yes I am, we have been planing it for two months now"

"Then how came I never heard of it tell now" Chuck asked. Sonic was just standing there trying to adsorb all this.

"Because we found out that are lines have been taped into and we needed to keep this a secret"

"I see, but when do we attack Sal" Sonic finally spoke up.

"It's in a hour, we have all the resistance here and ready to fight" Sally said.

"Hmm, I think I can help you guys I got a few new laser guns ready to go" Chuck said. Sonic knew this wasn't a good idea but he went with it since they were pretty well prepared to go head on with Eggman. He should have said something to stop them.

When they made it to Eggman's base many had died but they kept going tell they got to Eggman. Sonic stopped them but not in time to save Sally and his uncle was badly hurt.

"Sonic I just wanted to say I loved you, and I always well" that was Sally last words before she died. Sonic then went to find his uncle and brought him back to the house. He treated his uncles wounds while he was crying. After he was done Sonic went to his room and cried the rest of the night. After two months his uncle was fully healed and he sent Sonic to destroy one of Eggman's plants. Then he met up with his brother and sister and lost his uncle. His uncle was robotized along with his siblings parents.

(End Flashback)

"O Sonic we never knew, I am so sorry" Sonia Said while hugging him, even Tails went over and hugged him, Manic patted Sonic's back with tears in his eyes. Sonic was crying both from joy and sadness. Amy had tears in her eyes and Light looked like he was about to cry, Shadow just let his head down and had one tear in his eye. (Yes Shadow is sad about Sonic, it's kinda creepy) Amy lead Light and Shadow outside, Light and Amy started to cry Shadow looked at the ground.

_I never thought faker also had a love taken away from him. He's just like me and Mira. (_sorry I don't know if that's spelled right!)

_That is so sad, man I never thought Sonic had to go though all those things! I'm surprised he didn't turn out the same way as Shadow! How could he act so happy before, it's just so weird how he could have that happen to him and still be able to keep a cool head. _Light thought.

_Is that why Sonic never let me love him? Is it because he use to have a love and he had to watch her die? I can't even see that happening with me and Sonic! My poor Sonic! _Amy thought.

Amy after she was done crying told them what other stuff happened to Sonic and that the other hedgehogs were his brother and sister. Both Shadow and Light looked surprised and sad. Both of them thinking how Sonic could bottle that up and still act so happy and calm.

(End chapter)

Ok I am so evil! I killed Sally and I made things even worse for Sonic like I said I am evil! And yes when I want to I can make things sad. I am really good at changing the mood of the story easliy. And also the resoin I didn't put up the chapter is because and i couldn't put it up! Also thank you people who have been reading my storys! Thanks to you guys I have over 360 hits! My other story only has a hundred -_- but still thank you so much and thank you Ghostkid33 for giving me a idea! Anyway please I beg ya read my other story as well! See ya guys next chap!


End file.
